


Between the Edges of the World Storm

by Avaari



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: the new gods are rising and magic returns as history closes in on them all. a godsfall fanmix





	Between the Edges of the World Storm

 

**BETWEEN THE EDGES OF THE WORLD STORM:**  the new gods are rising and magic returns as history closes in on them all. a godsfall fanmix

> **I.**   _halsey_  - YOUNG GOD |  **II.**   _imogen heap_  - HEADLOCK |  **III.**   _within temptation_  - DARK WINGS |  **IV.**   _florence + the machine_  - SPECTRUM |  **V.**   _bastille_  - GLORY |  **VI.**   _of monsters and men_  - CRYSTALS |  **VII.**   _adam lambert_  - RUNNIN’ |  **VIII.**   _hedley_  - PARADE RAIN |  **IX.**   _lindsey stirling_  - ASCENDANCE |  **X.**   _disturbed_  - THE LIGHT | **XI.**   _fall out boy_  - CENTURIES |  **XII.**   _skillet_  - HERO |  **XIII.**   _black veil brides_  - IN THE END

* * *

 

resources [Chaos in Orion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nasa.gov%2Fmultimedia%2Fimagegallery%2Fimage_feature_2218.html&t=NTAwODM2ODM1NTkwNGU0NDZiYjg5ZDgxZGNjNjRkYzgxOTMwNzJiNSxCT3BuSG1BUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158408413830%2Ftheworldstorm&m=0) from [Nasa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nasa.gov%2F&t=MmZlMDFhMWE1Y2JmN2M2NDNlNTNlOGFkMTQ3Y2VhMzQxN2Q1NmU4MixCT3BuSG1BUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158408413830%2Ftheworldstorm&m=0), [Kiem Sword](http://art-of-swords.tumblr.com/post/157373300697/kiem-sword-dated-19th-century-culture-vietnamese#post-notes) from [@art-of-swords](https://tmblr.co/mPG5EVOlocPTNnNXZpaZIxA) 


End file.
